Adventure Mode
Adventure Mode is a story/progression mode added first in the Insanity update. In this mode, the protagonist enters a battle of wits and endurance against the game's mastermind, Maxwell. Each level of Adventure has its own theme, introduced by Maxwell on the character's first morning in the level. The objective of every level is always for the player to survive until he or she gathers all four pieces of the Wooden Thing, assemble it, and active it to progress to the next level. Players may progress beyond each Adventure level with four items of their choosing. Wilson's Beard does not count as an item, but is maintained. The chosen items may be stacked (like 20 Gold Nuggets). The potency of the challenges introduced increases with level number. Many of Maxwell's previous devices are additionally revisited and layered to create an increasingly more difficult scenario. After Doorway to Adventure Update, players will have to find Maxwell's Door in Sandbox Mode to get to Adventure mode. They are not allowed to take any of their inventory, and if they die in the Adventure Mode, they will wake up in Sandbox mode, with their inventory from Sandbox Mode. Details about levels Warning! Below are spoilers, Adventure mode is more scripted than sandbox and playing through the levels is a great way to enjoy the game. Each level suffers from different variations, and finding out and adopting your strategy to them can be quite enjoyable. Click the Expand button on the right to reveal each level. Level 1: A Cold Reception "Nearly constant rain and snow." --- Maxwell greeting the player World 1 is pretty much a normal world except constant poor weather. The weather cycle turns quickly. This shortens your daytime for exploration significantly. You are more vulnerable to insanity and freezing as you have to face constant raining and snowing. Also if you are planting Berry Bushes and other stuff, there may be a higher chance of being struck by lightning. Tips: It is possible to travel to level 2, adequately prepared, before ever seeing winter. Keep on your feet in the day/evening by stopping only to pick up food and the bare minimum for tools. Use every other night to set a campfire by trees so you may chop trees and cook carrots. Between those nights, keep moving by torchlight, using your reduced vision to gather twigs and grass, and to shave Beefaloes. Don't waste too much time on building your base, as you are allowed to bring only 4 items to the next world. Level 2: The King of Winter "Endless winter, lots of monsters" --- Maxwell greeting the player You are spawned on a ground of Cobblestones in a Forest Biome. Maxwell informs you that endless winter has already begun as the cold mercilessly cracks the player's peripheral mid-dialogue. Players can look forward to 1.5-3 minutes of daytime while juggling the effects of freezing, starvation, and insanity ever-present in this harsh climate. Level 2 institutes Hound Mounds, identified by animal Bones on the ground. An early Deerclops attack seems consistent , spawning as early as day 3. No resource so far has appeared lacking or omitted. Other than that, your journey may be blocked by a group of Boulders or Obelisks. For the latter one, you may have certain level of sanity (either low or high level) in order to pass through the Bridges. Tips: The full bags you likely entered the world with, as well as winter conditions, suggests settling first is the safer route. This also provides you the option of using the 4 Clockwork Knights guarding the Wooden Thing to either help destroy or make neutral the imminent Deerclops. However, crossing early would save you the precious days of winter you'd otherwise spend relocating. Choose wisely and pray to the old gods, the new, and the Others; this one's really tough. Level 3: The Game is Afoot "Hub world with themed islands" --- Maxwell greeting the player You are spawned on the ground of a Marsh surrounded by normal Grassland. Seasonal cycles are present in this world, with winter lasting from Day 1 until the end of Day 25. Like in level 2, Deerclops spawns as early as Day 3. The Pig Fortress as well as periodic Hound Attacks begin in this level. ♝ Gallery ♝ s.]] is located at the center and guarded by Clockwork Knights.]] Tips: You will see various structures and blockades in this world. You are advised to move quickly and well equipped before you are going to walk through those blockades. Blockades on the Bridges include: * Tier 3 Spider Dens * Hound Mounds * Killer Bee Hives * Normal Flowers replaced by Evil Flowers * A square of Clockwork Knights * A group of Tallbird Nests Level 4: Bargaining "Paradise island followed by rainy hostile land" --- Maxwell greeting the player The character awakens on a ground of Wooden Flooring, surrounded by Fire Pits, Trees, and Carrots. Seven out of eight minutes are daylight here. Maxwell materializes to tell the player that this island is Paradise, but all that awaits beyond is rain... Geography is perhaps the most influential theme as level 4 is decisively bipolar. The map and its temperament can be split into two zones: Paradise; and everything else. Although it is devoid of Boulders, the continent of Paradise has an abundance of every other resource imaginable available to the player. The day's cycle never changes, it never rains, and aside from periodic hound attacks and far-away spiders, there are no threats here. Chester is here too. When the player leaves Paradise via a Sick Worm Hole, and travels a certain distance, the land changes to make way for rainy misery. Rain falls at all hours here and the light level will be respectively adjusted into its day-night cycle here. The biomes are primarily swamps, heavily infested by Merms and Tentacles. However, the player may find the rocks and Tallbirds here which Paradise lacked. Note that if you take that Sick Worm Hole, you cannot come back and you are forced to stay on the rainy island so you have to equip well and prepare for the worst before you enter the wormhole. ♝ Gallery ♝ Level 5: This Means War "Everything is hard. Resources are scattered." --- Maxwell greeting the player The fifth level has several modifiers making it the end of the journey for all but the most well-prepared players. The level uses a Day-night cycle that is almost a permanent night. Winter will come fast, and will never lift. There are almost no food resources for you to collect. Perhaps Merms are the only source of food, but are you willing to risk? ♝ Gallery ♝ Level 6: Checkmate "A final confrontation with Maxwell" --- Maxwell greeting the player This is the last level and the player has reached Maxwell's Island. There is no resource there but only a Locked Wes waiting for your rescue. Meanwhile, there are some Pig Torches on the island. You have to destroy the Maxwell Statue in order to save Wes, however, night comes quickly. You have to prepare for the worst. Tips: There is a Wooden Thing on the island but you have to search for a while, if you try the teleportato, you still remain in level 6 even you are in world 7. ♝ Gallery ♝ ---- Category:Gameplay